Blue
by Montyzoomer
Summary: Everyone meet Abigail, She's a tame blue haired, soft spoken apple-seller, living on an island somewhere in the grand line… well she was till her brother got kidnapped by pirates. Luffy discovers her and invites her aboard his ship, but what is Abigail's strange power and how does she know so much about the Straw-hat crew's past, as well as their dreams for the future?


**Chapter 1**

**RAWR! Even though I shouldn't, I have created another story, it formed in my head, and just wanted to come out :P which means uploading for both stories will take longer. While I am sorry about that I still have to say…**

**I REGRET NOTHING :)**

**Anyway, this fic is going to be slightly more serious than purple, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.**

**I do not own or claim one piece characters (apart from the OC's)**

**Please review!**

**. . .**

Abigail opened her eyes with a groan to glare blearily at the ceiling. She sighed and rubbed her temple as it throbbed again, reminding her why sleep had suddenly abandoned her. Her thin covers were thrown off as she swung her legs out of bed to pad silently across the dark room she shared with her brother. Actually she shared it with more than just her brother; their house only had two rooms, one of them being the bathroom.

Abigail reached her brother's bed and stood unmoving for a few seconds, a rare, fond smile lighting up her features. Light from the moon streaked through the window onto his face, broken in places by the trees in the apple orchard. Abigail's brother frowned and tossed in his sleep, mumbling incoherent dream talk that went something like;

"But his moustache is evil," Abigail placed her hand onto her little brothers head and watched unsurprised as he calmed beneath her touch. Once he had settled, Abigail pushed him over and climbed underneath the covers to lie next to him. She laid her head onto the pillow with a grateful sigh and draped her arm across him in a loose hug.

"Defeat them my rainbow ponies," her brother said in a satisfied voice as he turned over, grabbed a fistful of Abigail's nightshirt and snuggled closer. Abigail smiled sleepily.

"G'night Sam."

**. . .**

Nami rubbed her eyes as she glanced up from her map making. Was it morning already, she wondered in disbelief, she stood stretching her stiff muscles and walked towards the door. She _loved_ her new work room; in fact she loved the entire new ship.

Nami stood in the doorway of the observation smiling at the beauty of the new day. She turned, planning on making her way to the kitchen in the hopes that horn-ball Sanji would be up already to make her a cup of coffee when something on the horizon caught her eye. Nami paused squinting into the sunlight, and then, realising what it was sighed. It was going to be one of those days, she wasn't going to get any more work done now. She waked across the deck, descended the stairs gracefully, coming to a halt in front of the door to the men's quarter. Nami raised her hand and thumped loudly on the door.

"Island in sight! Everybody up!" there was silence for a second, then a loud crash broke the early morning quiet and the door slammed open, narrowly missing Nami who had stepped back in anticipation. Luffy zoomed out of the room like a demented cannon ball, flying across the deck to land on the ships figurehead with the ease of someone who had done the mauver countless times.

"ISLAND! WHOOOO! GUYS COME LOOK!" The rubbery captain turned in time to catch the shoe that had been thrown at him square in the face.

"My nose! My handsome nose! You broke it!"

"DOCTOR! Call a doctor!"

"SUUUUPEEER morning!"

"Yohohoho, that surprised me so much it felt like my heart was going to explode! Ah, but I have no heart… SKULL JOKE"

"Crap-Captain! Would it kill you to get out of bed like a normal person?" Sanji fumed, stomping out the door after his shoe before catching sight of Nami.

"NAMI MY DEAR!" The cook swooned, "You look so beautiful in the morning light!"

"Shut up Love Cook!"

"What was that Moss Head?"

Nami sighed as the door to the girl's quarters opened and Robin stuck her head out. The older women smiled at the scene before her.

"It's going to be one of those days."

**. . .**

"SAAAAAAAAAM! SAM!" Abigail stuck her head round the tree in time to see Ben, her brother's excitable best friend, trip over a root to fly into an apple tree. Ben fell backwards with a huff and Abigail waited for the young boy to break into tears, but apparently whatever news he bore was too important for dramatics. Ben stumbled to his feet.

"HEY SAM, WHERE ARE YOU!" Ben called again, Abigail withdrew her head, content to listen to whatever was going on, "SAAA-"

"Shut up, I'm right here," Sam grumbled, Abigail heard rustling as the tree branches were pushed aside and a loud thump as his gathering basket hit the ground, "Now what the hell is your problem?" Abigail stretched onto her tiptoes to reach a beautiful-looking apple.

"Three ships pulled into the bay this morning and guess what! Two of them are pirate ships!"

"So? Pirates land here all the time." Abigail shifted her semi full basket from one hip to the other, it was a particularly good harvest this year.

"Maybe, but not pirates like the Straw-hats! These guys are awesome! They might have even fought against your dad!" Abigail flinched at the mention of their father, causing the apple she had just picked to slip from her grip. It bounced of her head to land it the basket with a soft thump.

"Seriously! That's so awesome!" Sam said in awe, "are they still at the docks? We should-"

"Sam," Abigail interrupted the two, stepping out from behind her tree, "My basket's full, I'm heading up to the market now."

Sam's excited expression fell.

"Oh, right," Sam turned to Ben, "sorry, I've got to help my sister."

"What! I don't want to go by myself!" Ben protested, "Come on Abi, please! It will only be for a little while!" Abigail sighed, suppressing a smile.

"Well… so long as you help me carry the apples to market you can have the rest of the day off," Abigail said calmly then watched as her word bore identical expressions of glee on the boys' faces.

"Thank you Abi!" Sam cried, tackling the girl in an over enthusiastic hug, "You're the best sister ever!" Abigail patted the top of his head, slightly amused.

"Hai, hai, but we still have to wash them," She reminded the boy.

"We can do that!" Cheered Ben delighted by his friend's freedom, he grabbed Abigail's basket and ran off towards the house.

"Thanks Abigail," Sam said happily, giving his sister another squeeze before hoisting his own basket and following his friend into the house.

Abigail breathed in deeply, looking around their family's brightly lit apple orchard. The air smelt like rain, she opened her eyes, casting them to the horizon were a storm was brewing. A sense of foreboding washed over her but she shook it off, there was every chance it would pass around the island, weather was weird like that in the grand line.

**. . .**

"Alright, the two people with the shortest straws have to babysit- I mean, have to accompany Luffy," Nami said holding out a fistful of straws, Luffy laughed as his nakama reached for the straws.

"Safe."

"SUPER."

"I'm safe."

"Yohohoho, SAFE!"

Sanji let loose a string of swear words, glaring at his short straw in disbelief, Zoro looked up from his own short straw in horror.

"Have fun boys," Nami said sweetly, walking off towards her room.

"Why am I stuck with two idiots!?" wailed Sanji in despair.

"You got something to say Swirly Cook?"

Nami ignored the idiots' fight, instead turning her eyes to the ever darkening horizon.

"A storm will hit sometime in the next couple of hours," Nami called over her shoulder, "So try to be back by then." Then, without checking to see if they had heard her, she ducked through the doorway into the girls' quarters.

**. . .**

Sam and Ben leant round the corner of the alley to stare at the docks.

"Which one is their ship?" Ben asked staring at all the ships in awe.

"… The one flying the Jolly Rodger with a straw hat maybe?"

"Oh wow! Their ship is so COOL!"

"Mmm," Sam agreed his eyes wandering to another new ship at the end of the bay. It was huge, three times the size of the Straw Hats ship. Its sails were slightly tattered, but not to the point of being unusable, painted on it was a Jolly Rodger that boasted a cow skull instead of a human. The ship itself was a deep black, broken in places and with what looked to be a large chunk literally bitten out of the railing. Sam shivered, it looked like it had set sail out of hell itself. He was about to tell Ben that he had seen enough when he noticed faint voices approaching, getting louder by the second. Sam turned, looking back into the alleyway in which they were hiding.

"Maybe if we get closer we can…" Ben said happily and, in Sam's opinion, unnecessarily loudly.

"Shhhh," Sam said, without taking his eyes from the alleyway. What was this feeling?

Ben looked at him strangely, before twisting around to follow his gaze.

"What's go-"

"_Shut up,_" Sam hissed quietly, wrenching his eyes from the alley way, casting them around for a hiding place. Maybe he was being paranoid, but he couldn't shake the feeling they didn't want to meet up with the voices owners'. His dad had always told him never to ignore instinct; people had it for a reason. Sam spied a cluster of barrels beside the mouth of the alleyway. It wasn't a brilliant hiding place, but the voices were fast approaching and it was the best he had.

"Wha?!" Ben said startled as Sam grabbed his wrist and dragged him into cover, "Sam! What's-"

"_Keep quiet_," Ben stopped midsentence to look at his friend. Sam looked worried. More worried than the time he accidentally catapulted his sister favourite sketchbook through the roof of Mr Maire's greenhouse. Ben crouched down beside his friend just as footsteps rounded the corner and the once distant voices became distinguishable.

"…s the storms gonna hit before midday," said a gravelly voice.

"Have we got our needed supplies?"

"We have the food but…"

"This island has no slave market," finished a forth voice, Sam tensed as the footsteps ceased at the alleyways entrance, barely a metre away from the boys hiding place.

"… Cap'n won't be pleased."

"What can we do, we can't buy what's not for sale."

"…We are pirates you know," Sam's blood went cold.

"Kidnap you mean? Who're we gonna find in the half hour we probably got before the storm hits?"

"Maybe less," one man hummed, Sam glanced up at the sky to see he was right. Storm clouds had crept upon them, the thick heavy clouds hung darkly above, slowly moving to block out the sun.

"I thought slavery wasn't legal!" Ben whispered, Sam shook his head slowly.

"My sister once told me it slave were legal on a place called Sabaody Archipelago, and even if wasn't, they're pirates, illegal is kinda their forte."

"There is a market going on in town," a voice continued, "We could probably take one or two people from there without too much of a fuss." Sam and Ben exchanged looks of horror.

"We have to warn someone!" Ben whispered urgently, Sam nodded but turned back to attempting to stare through the cracks between the barrels. Ben took this as conformation to move and began backing away.

"Perhaps, but we would have to leave straight after to avoid a fuss. We will have to split up to account for time." Sam suddenly realized Ben wasn't next to him, swinging around he spotted his friend trying to squeeze through two barrels.

"Ben!" Sam hissed," Don't!" but before Sam's eyes, Ben pushed at the barrels too hard and one began to tip. It seemed to fall in slow motion before the boy's horrified eyes before hitting the ground with a large clatter. Ben flinched, turning back towards Sam with wide horrified eyes. Sam didn't move, and for a few seconds there was silence.

"What do we have here?"

**. . .**

"WOW APPLES!" Abigail looked up into the biggest smile she had ever seen, "Guys come look at these apples, they are the most yummiest looking apples I've ever seen!" Abigail's blushed slightly at the praise. Two men broke free of the crowd to stand next to the dark head boy looking at her wares, well… wearily. One had green hair and three swords on his belt while the other was blond and…curly eyebrow?

"WAH~!" Said the blond man doing a noodle dance, "Madam you are even lovelier than your magnificent apples." Abigail's blushed deepened and she wondered if he intended the innuendo. The swordsman looked sideways at the man, disgust clear on his face.

"Perv."

"What was that!?"

"I want an apple," the first boy said decisively as if an argument wasn't happening behind him. Abigail studied the three strange men incredulously, they were definitely newcomers, she had never seen them on the island before.

"Luffy," said the blond man in a slightly annoyed tone, distracted from his fight, "You can't have an apple, you've eaten away all our money already." Luffy, Abigail frowned puzzled, where had she heard that name before?

"What! Our money's gone!" The man called Luffy looked so distraught that Abigail had to stop herself smiling. Abigail picked up an apple then tossed it towards the forlorn looking man who caught it surprised. The Swordsman frowned at her.

"We told you, we don't have any money," Abigail shook her head, smiling slightly.

"Free," she said quietly, receiving a look of pure joy and gratitude from the boy in the straw hat, "As a thank you for the compliment." The green-haired man raised an eyebrow.

"AH~! Madam you are as kind as you are lovely," swooned the man with the swirly eyebrow, "If I may inquire your name so I-"

"ABIGAIL!" Abigail glanced up surprised, venders at the stalls and customers in the street paused to stare at the young, crying boy, sprinting up the market place towards them.

"Ben?" Abigail asked confused stepping out from behind the stall to catch the shaking boy in a hug. It was then she noticed who was missing,"…Ben, where's Sam?" Ben looked up at her, tears making streaks on his dirt covered face.

"*sniff* P-p-pirates *sniff* said he could hold them off *sob* he said to come get you…" Abigail grabbed his shoulders as a cold feeling spread down to her toes. Mutter broke out across the market place at these words.

"The Straw Hats?" Ben blinked at her cold tone, his tears momentarily forgotten.

"N-no, different…Abigail?" Ben called after the girl as she unfroze and began sprinting in the direction of the docks, "Wait! ABIGAIL!"

Zoro glanced at his captain who was finishing off his apple.

"Well?" Luffy swallowed the last bite.

"Her apples were as delicious as they looked," Luffy said happily, looking up to watch the nice girl with the pretty blue hair disappearing into the crowd.

**. . .**

Sam bit down onto his captor's hand, who swore and slung the boy onto the black ship's deck.

"Damn!" the pirate said, furiously slamming the toe of his boot into Sam's side.

"Whoa, easy there," said another man coming to stand beside his crewmate, "don't do any damage that's permanent or you'll have to pay for damages."

"Sorry Captain," the man said grudgingly. The man who had just been referred to as 'Captain' nodded, accepting the apology.

"Get him below deck," He walked to the ships railing to study the sky. The wind had picked up, bringing the storm onto the island earlier than they had previously expected, "Is everyone back?"

"Yessir!"

"Set sail!" The Captain ordered turning his back on the island, Sam moaned at this statement renewing his escape attempts, receiving another slap for his troubles.

"Damn brat," the pirate muttered, as he began to drag him across the deck, Sam's hair whipped back and forth with the winds ever increasing intensity, "You-"

"SAM!" Sam's head snapped up at the sound of his sister's voice, dampened slightly by the wind.

"ABIGAIL!" Sam screamed desperately, "ABIGAIL, I'M HERE-oof!" he slumped, cut off by a fist to his stomach.

Abigail sprinted towards the large black ship, horrified to see it bustling with preparation to leave.

The Captain leaned over the railing, studying the approaching girl.

"… She'll make an excellent slave," He said calmly.

Abigail's step didn't falter as three pirates jumped over the ships railing to land in front of her. She ducked under the first man's arm, lightly touching his forehead with her fingertips. The man froze, and then, eyes widening, he began to other men stared at their comrade in horror as he fell to the ground, his loud, terrified, continuous screams piercing their ears. Abigail ran towards them, leaping out of the way of the first sword swing. Making use of her momentum, she spun flicking her leg out to slam into the third pirate's stomach. A hand latched onto her shoulder, nails digging in through her shirt, she was pulled painfully backwards. She grabbed the man's wrist, holding on until he let go and began screaming, before slamming her palm into the third man's forehead.

The ship's Captain watched his three men writhe screaming on the ground. The girl had to possess Devil Fruit powers.

Abigail returned her gaze back to the ship just as it began to rain. Knowing she had very little time left, she resumed running towards the ship just as ten more pirates leapt over the ship's railing to once again halt her approach. Abigail skidded to a stop as the men spread out and surrounded her. Her eyes flicked between the men, before returning to the ship whose sails were beginning to unfurl. Her hair stuck to her face as the rain began to pour in earnest. Her eyes snapped downwards as one of the men stepped forwards. Moving so fast his arm blurred, he swung his sword towards her, she leaned backwards out of the way and then dropped down, swinging her leg around to sweep his feet out from under him. She lightly touched his shoulder as he fell, the man was screaming before he hit the ground.

Two other men stepped forward and Abigail swung to face them.

"WAIT," one off the men barked commandingly. He had a cruel, intelligent light in his eye, "Use your guns, don't give her an opening to touch you," the man said calmly pulling out his own firearm.

Sam's eyes snapped open as he felt the ship begin to move. His captor's grip loosened, preoccupied with the drama unfolding around them.

"Captain, we need to go!" His captor yelled over the wind. The captain nodded, tearing his eyes away from the scene on the docks.

"Set sail."

"Sir? What about the men-?"

"Leave them."

Sam's eyes widened in horror, and then without thinking he slammed his elbow backwards and flung himself forward, out of his grip. He sprinted, slipping slightly on the deck, wet from the rain, he slammed into the railing to see his sister surrounded by a group of thugs who were all pointing their guns at her.

"ABIGAIL!" Sam screamed, moving to throw himself over the rail as a hand closed around his arm, yanking him backwards, "No! Let me go! ABIGAIL!" Abigail met her brother's terrified gaze for a fleeting second before he was pulled from her sight.

"SAM!" Abigail sprinted forward surprising her attackers, she dove forward to avoid the guns pointed at her. She began slamming her palms into any exposed flesh, not even pausing to watch the men fall screaming around her, "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Abigail screamed desperately, but for every man she managed to fell, one would step up to once again bar her way. Abigail watched helplessly as the sails filled with wind and the ship began to pull away from the port, moving out into the storm.

Sam struggled against his captors, fighting to return to his sister's sight. He broke free, racing toward the ship's rail.

"ABIGAIL!" Abigail's attackers paused, turning in shock to see themselves being left behind. Abigail took advantage of their distraction, breaking away to run to the dock's edge.

But it was too late.

Even if she could swim, even if the sea didn't reject her, the storm had whipped the normally peaceful waves into a frenzy.

It was a miracle the pirate ship had even managed to set sail in time.

Abigail pushed back a sob, a freaking miracle, her gaze rose to meet Sam's.

"SAM!" Abigail screamed, cupping her hands around her mouth to help her voice carry through the storm, "I'LL FIND YOU! I'LL SAVE YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME SAM!" Sam's eyes told her he trusted her completely, "I'LL SAVE YOU SAM!" and then the ship disappeared over the waves and into the rain.

"You bitch," Abigail blinked and turned.

"Wah!" She cried in surprise diving out of the way of the sword flying towards her head. She hit the ground and rolled, coming back up onto her hands and knees. He head snapped up to see the last three pirates that remained standing were glaring at her in pure hate, "You're the reason we were left behind." Abigail's eyes widened as the sword swung down towards her again. She lunged towards her attacker grabbing onto his ankle before throwing herself out of the way of his falling body. She jumped to her feet, swinging around to come face to face with a barrel of a gun. She froze, meeting the man's gaze. They stayed that way as the final man's screaming died out as he fell unconscious.

"Good girl," He drawled, the man behind him giggled.

"She'll sell for a fine price at Sabaody Archipelago, especially with her freaky power," the man flinched and fell silent as Abigail's icy blue eyes lit upon him.

"Is that where that ship makes berth?" The man holding the gun chuckled, playing with the safety catch.

"Wouldn't you like to-!" A hand came out of no-where, slamming into the man's jaw, knocking him unconscious. Abigail eyes widened in shock as she followed the hand back as it retracted back to its owner.

"Hiya," Luffy said cheerfully, his two friends were standing behind him.

"Mellorine~!" the blond man sang, noodling towards her. Abigail took a step backwards; her attention was so focused on the blond nut job that she didn't see the last pirate dive for his friend's gun.

"Hey stop!" Sanji yelled, his eyes turning back to normal, Abigail turned in surprise, Zoro's hands went to his swords as Luffy drew back his arm.

"DON'T MOVE!" he screamed, desperately holding the gun to Abigail's head. The three men froze,"I- I'm gonna leave, a-and unless you want her head in p-pieces, you're not gonna move." Sanji growled.

"How dare you point a gun at the lovely lady's head!" He roared but didn't move from where he was standing.

"Don't move I'll-" the man cut off in confusion as Abigail began to laugh, "What? Be quiet bitch!" He screamed, pressing the barrel against her temple. Abigail laughter died down, and the man started to relax when her hard eyes snapped up to meet his.

"You worry about the wrong people," Abigail said pleasantly. The pirate blinked as Abigail's arm shot out to grab his wrist, "They didn't just lose their brother." The pirate's eyes went wide and unfocused, his hand went slack and his gun fell from his hand as he began to scream. Abigail's hand remained fastened around the man's wrist as he fell to the ground. She didn't let go until the man finally fell unconscious. Abigail stepped backwards away from the man, panting slightly.

"You, you're," Abigail glanced up to see the blond man who was looking at her in awe, "A GODDESS!" He swooned, rushing over to her, his one visible eye blossoming into a heart. He grabbed her hand, getting down on one knee, in spite of the rain soaked ground, as their skin made contact a picture flashed through Abigail's mind, more vivid than any other image she had received before. Abigail gasped and yanked her hand out of his grip stumbling backwards. She flexed her hand, her gaze flicking wearily between the men.

"Who are you people," She demanded.

"I am Sanji," The blond man said from his knees, "at your service my goddess"

"I'm Luffy," The boy with the straw hat said cheerfully, "the man that will become King of the Pirates." Abigail froze.

"You're pirates," Abigail spluttered, she stared at Luffy's hat as realization dawned, "You're Straw Hat Luffy." It wasn't a question.

"Ye-"

"Why did you help me?"

"You gave me an apple," Abigail stared. Straw Hat Luffy was grinning away, completely bliss.

"I- wait, y'know what never mind," Abigail turned and began walking away.

"Hey wait were you going?" Luffy called after her.

"Home," the girl said without turning around.

"Wait, what's your name?" The girl turned, meeting Luffy's cheerful eyes with her steely blue ones. The rain continued to pound down upon them, but the girl was to the point where it was impossible for her to get any wetter. Her dark blue hair, which had been wavy that morning, hung straight, weighed down by water, reaching her just below her hips. Her soft features were arranged in a distrustful glare as she studied the happy-go-lucky pirate. She would have been a solid ten centimetres shorter than Luffy, but carried herself with an air that suggested her short stature was not to be underestimated.

"Abigail," She said grudgingly, before turning away again to resume walking.

"Wait," Luffy yelled as she began to disappear into the rain, "Join my crew!"

"No."

**. . .**

Its kinda very different from my last fic… but I hope you like it anyway : )

Read and Review, let me know your verdicts.


End file.
